


On the Turning Away

by MarnaNightingale



Category: Hornblower (TV), The Sandman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnaNightingale/pseuds/MarnaNightingale





	On the Turning Away

She's almost had him a hundred times, and she wants him so bad, so bad she can taste it, so pretty, so pretty when he suffers, so pretty as he fights her, so pretty when he flirts and teases and shows her those wide blue eyes full of tears and he tastes so sweet, overflowingly sweet, he had so much hope once, rising in him like clover honey in the long hot days of summer, hovering now on the edge of turning and oh, the headiness of it, of honey darkened and fermented and changed, she knows that taste and he was so full, once, and it's all still there, she knows, deep inside, but he will not come to her, he will not take her hand, not for all her invitations, no matter how beautiful she makes herself, he slips away like water from her grasp, leaving her to rend her flesh and wail for him, cheated and baffled because he ought to be hers, he was meant for her, shaped for her by the long, long years, and yet he will not come. He will never be hers, and on the day she finally knows it she stares long into the face of the boy who took him from her and swears that before she is done she will have him, at least, although she does not want him, although he is not so sweet to her by half, he is by far the easier prey, half in love with her already and she will make him pay if she can, and she smiles a long cold smile and settles in to wait.


End file.
